titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlos Morelli
Appearance :Carlos has a thin but athletic build. He has a long-haired mohawk. He generally keeps it spiked and dyed--currently it is blue near his head and purple near the ends. Interestingly, his eye brows are dyed similarly. His right ear is pierced, and he wears a simple gold loop. His red eyes glow when he is using his powers. Clothing :Carlos almost always wears his rollerblades, you would be very hard pressed to find him without them on his feet. He generally wears cargo shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt with some sort of symbol on it. He also wears fingerless gloves. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE Personality :Carlos has a strong sense of duty. He feels that it is a brother's duty to look after his younger sister, similar to how it is humanity's duty to look after the planet. That is not to say that he enjoys doing either, just that it is his responsibility to do so. While he feels it is his duty to look after Bella, especially now that they're in a strange place, he knows that she doesn't really want his assistance. :Outside of Bella, Carlos enjoys being around people and talking. He's very personable and can be labeled a good communicator. He can be found using these skills to flirt with ladies, but is a good guy really. Despite flirting, he generally seems to care for most people that he talks with, listening to their problems and fears. He gives advice when asked, but generally keeps his opinions to himself, knowing that most people just want to be heard. Powers and Abilities Red Energy :Carlos has control over a red energy of unknown origin. This energy can be used like an armor, surrounding Carlos's body. In this form, Carlos is able to withstand bullet fire and is capable of lifting 1200 pounds. While the armor is a natural application of this energy, Carlos can also, through concentration, force the energy to react to Carlos's thoughts. This allows him to pick himself up and, in this way, Carlos is able to fly at speeds topping out at 65 miles per hour. Because of the concentration required, Carlos can only maintain flight for an hour before needing to rest. Similar to flying, the energy can also propel Carlos at speeds of 50 mph when used in conjunction with his roller blades. Weaknesses :If Carlos loses concentration or consciousness, the energy armor will disappear, leaving him as weak as any other human. Other Abilities :Carlos is in very good shape and is a considerable martial artist, not to mention a skilled rollerblader. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Carlos grew up on Earth, but the Earth of a different dimension. Though the dimension was relatively similar to this Earth, there were some minor differences. That dimension had united under one government who planned to research the Earth's every nook and cranny. Despite many reports from various scientists and much public dislike, the government created a machine that tapped into the Earth's core. :The Rebellion Brotherhood, that dimension's version of the Brotherhood of Evil, banded together to stop this machine and the government behind it's creation. Carlos and his younger sister, Bella, were just a couple of the people that joined this Brotherhood. Their unique abilities led to the both of them being chosen for the group sent to destroy the machine. :Though successful in destroying vital components of the machine, something odd occurred: both Carlos and Bella were teleported from their home dimension to this one. Carlos woke up to find himself in a bed at what seemed to be a hospital. After the dimension hop, Carlos had been teleported into oncoming traffic. He was lucky to survive with no lifelong injuries, but he did sustain serious injuries. :After nearly three months of rehabilitation, Carlos was released from the hospital and planned to search for his sister. List of Character Appearances *None Character Also Mentioned In: *None Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Neutrals Category:Alternate-Universe Earth Category:Humans Category:Armored Category:Bulletproof Category:Flyers Category:Super Speed Category:Super Strength Category:Titans Together